The Heart's Desire
by darling krash
Summary: Kagome has been proposed to by Kouga, and out of kindness, she accepts. Ayame now despises Kouga 4 breaking his promise, and her heart. Then Ayame realizes she loves Inuyasha. Will Inuyasha luv her? Does Kagome still have feelings 4 Inuyasha? R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

** Chapter 1 **

**A New Beginning**

It was a clear day, a week after the incident with Kikyo dying and all, but Kikyo was not totally dead, remember, she had been already dead. Ayame and Kouga were arguing about why Kouga didn't love her.

" Why did you break your promise to me, Kouga?" Ayame said, her eyes filling with tears." I love Kagome now, why can't you accept that?" He replied. "BUT YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD MARRY ME!!! I LOVED YOU!!!!!" Ayame cried, tears running down her cheeks. "Well who would want to marry an ugly WENCH like YOU anyway?!!!" This made Ayame very mad. She screamed at him, "KOUGA!! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE WITH THE REST OF THE WOLF TRIBE BY KOGURA'S HANDS!!!" And with that she stormed off. She ran and ran, her emotions got to her. Everything seemed a blur. She stopped running and dropped to her knees sobbing. "I can't do this to myself," she thought "I've gotta keep strong, besides, Kouga isn't worth it." She walked on trying to keep her mind off Kouga, but she couldn't. All she could keep thinking about was Kouga. All she pictured in her mind was he and Kagome kissing. Tears filled her eyes again, her bottom lip trembling. She kept flashing back to that moment when Kouga asked Kagome to be his mate, then, she remembered…

She felt an arm slip around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Inuyasha …

That's when it clicked in her mind. She liked Inuyasha! Both of them had been through the same thing the other had, objection and betrayal. She felt a sudden love for Inuyasha, and still felt that arm slip around her shoulders and looked up at that handsome face, she now knew she had a new love and a new beginning…


	2. Heart's Desire: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ayame's Confession**

The next day Ayame was by the Bone-Eaters well, waiting for Kagome. She knew that when Kagome came, Inuyasha would come, too. "This time I can't be a nuisance." She thought, remembering all the times Kouga and his friends called her annoying. But she was so anxious to see Inuyasha. "Come on Kagome." She whispered to herself. She leaned over and looked into the well, but then she lost her balance and fell right down into it…

"Huh?" Ayame thought, "Where am I?" Ayame did not know that she had traveled through time. "Hey, who's down there?! I've got an arrow!" A voice hollered from the top of the well. Ayame looked up to see a dark figure and realized it was Kagome. "Kagome! Stop! It's me, Ayame!" She saw Kagome lower her arrow. "Ayame? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "I was waiting for you to come from the well and I fell into it. "Oh," Kagome said, "Hey, wait, why were you waiting for _me_?" Ayame knew she was in trouble. She would have to tell her the truth. "I can't say, you would laugh at me." Ayame said embarrassed. "I promise I won't." Kagome replied. "Well, actually, I was waiting for Inuyasha." Ayame said. "But why?" Kagome wanted to know more. "Well, because…because I like him." Ayame confessed, her cheeks turning bright red, she sounded like a little girl with a crush. "You do?!" Kagome exclaimed. "Yeah, why?" Ayame wanted to know why she was so surprised. "Because I still like him." Kagome replied. "WHAT???!!!" Ayame said confused. "Didn't you know I broke up with Kouga?" Kagome asked, "He never told me." Ayame replied. "Well, I did." Kagome repeated "But why?" Ayame wanted to know. "Well, because- because…I don't know, I just did. I didn't feel ready to be with him."

Ayame's heart dropped. She now had competition for winning Inuyasha's heart, but this time, she would try her best to win.

"Oh, Crap!" Kagome said, I gotta go back to the feudal era! Inuyasha will get really pissed if I'm late with his lunch."


	3. Heart's Desire: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lunch**

Kagome hopped down into the well and they immediately traveled back into the Feudal Era. When they had crossed back into it, Ayame had landed right on top of Kagome. "Oh, no! Sorry Kagome!" Ayame said trying to find a way to get off of her. "Geez, Kagome, _now_ you come!" a voice said from the top of the well. Ayame looked up to see Inuyasha. She was both happy, and nervous. "Oh, Ayame! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said looking down the well. "I-uh tripped and fell into the well." She replied. "Here, let me help you out." Inuyasha said as he outstretched his hand to Ayame." "Thanks." Ayame said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He pulled her up and just as she was going to step out of the well, her face came close to his. They stopped for a second, looking at one another, their noses almost touching. Kagome stared at them, "What's taking them so long?" she thought. "Uh…Inuyasha," Kagome said trying to get his attention, "Inuyasha," She tried again. They didn't do anything except stare at each other, "INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled. This finally got his attention. "Huh?" Inuyasha thought as he looked down the well to see Kagome. "Oh, sorry Kagome." He said as he lended her his hand too. He pulled them both up, then Kagome found a good place to eat. She took out the food from her pack. As soon as she took it out, Shippo came running out of the woods to eat. "KAGOMEEEEE!!!!!" he yelled as he leapt into her lap. "Nice to see you too, Shippo!" she laughed. "Pipe down you little pest! Where are Miroku and Sango? They better come soon!" Inuyasha said nastily to Shippo. "We're here!" said Miroku and Sango running up to Kagome's picnic. Ayame just quietly watched them all. To her they were one big family, which she had always wanted.

Everyone began eating when Kagome realized she had not brought anything for Ayame. "I'm sorry, Ayame, I didn't bring you anything, but you can have this ramen." As soon as ramen was mentioned, Inuyasha's head came straight up. "Hey! I want the ramen!" Inuyasha said like child. "Don't be so rude, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she passed the ramen to Ayame. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll share with you." Ayame said to him. Inuyasha and Ayame both got chopsticks and began to eat. Sango and Miroku began to tell the group about the demon they had slain. Inuyasha and Ayame seemed to be quite interested because they didn't even realize they were both eating the same noodle, but on opposite ends. They still kept eating, almost getting to the middle, when they both realized that the noodle was pulling their faces closer together. Ayame gasped and let go of the noodle. She was completely embarrassed. Inuyasha sucked up the noodle and his cheeks turned red. "OOOOOH! Looks like we've got some lovers!" Shippo teased. "YOU BETTER SHUT UP SHIPPO OR ELSE I'LL POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!!!" Inuyasha threatened him. "SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a hard force. "Wow Kagome! How did you do that?" Ayame asked. "It's a spell Keade put on Inuyasha. You see the tooth necklace around his neck? It has a curse on it so he can't take it off and I can tell him to S-I-T whenever I want to." Kagome explained.

After that they all went on a walk through the forest. Once Ayame and Inuyasha got over what had happened, they began talking, then they began laughing and cracking jokes. They were cracking up together like they had always been friends. "I've never seen Inuyasha like this," Kagome thought "I've never seen him so…untense." They were falling on each other laughing when Inuyasha put his arm around Ayame's hip. She looked up at him and stopped laughing. She didn't give him a stern look; she gave him a look that almost said, "What are you crazy? You would actually want to do this to me??" It wasn't that she didn't like it, she just wasn't sure if Inuyasha was o.k. with it. He gave her a sort of soft look that said "Yeah, I'm o.k. with it." But, then Inuyasha's arm, slipped away from her hip. They settled down after that. No one said a word. Inuyasha kept looking at Ayame, and she would occasionally glance at him. That's when it happened; Inuyasha took her hand and held it. Their fingers laced together. Ayame tingled all over with excitement and love, but she still just walked on, she didn't want to be a spaz about it. But, she knew that he was the one she wanted to truly be with. She had a head start on winning his heart. They walked along; they all seemed to be making groups. Ayame and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, and Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo. Miroku and Sango began to hold hands as well and they went into a part of the forest where they could be alone, Inuyasha and Ayame did the same thing…


	4. Heart's Desire: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Under The Stars**

Ayame and Inuyasha lay on the grass looking at the stars. Silence was over them. Then Inuyasha sat up. Ayame got up too. Inuyasha had a look on his face almost like he was worried. Ayame looked at him, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha said almost in a whisper. He looked at Ayame with compassion and began to stroke her hair. She felt his ears and they stared at each other for a long time. He then took her hand from his ear and held it. He stopped stroking her hair, but kept a lock of it between his fingers. He looked at her now with a strong feeling in his face. "Ayame, I-" he began, there was a moment's pause. Their eyes locked on each other, both having the same strong feeling in their faces. Then Inuyasha came forward and they kissed passionately. They held each other tighter and kissed harder. Both of them parted their lips once in a while to get little breaths. They stopped and Inuyasha rested his head on Ayame's shoulder, "I-I love you." He said slowly. She held his head closer and said, "I love you too, Inuyasha." And rested her head on his.

They lay on the grass in each other's arms; Ayame rested her head on Inuyasha's chest. His cloak covered them both to keep them warm. There they slept many hours, and from a distance, Kagome watched all of this…


	5. Heart's Desire: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kagome's Plan & Kouga's Return**

"How could you, Inuyasha?" Kagome thought as a tear ran down her cheek. "I love you!" she screamed inside her. She dropped to her knees, her heart heavy with pain. "I know Ayame didn't do this to hurt me, she's my friend, but maybe Inuyasha would." "I've gotta get rid of Ayame somehow, but _I_ can't do it. Since I broke up with Kouga, he'll probably want Ayame back. She will always have a place in her heart for Kouga…hopefully she will fall back love with him." She looked into the part of the forest where Miroku and Sango had gone. She heard and saw nothing. "Shippo…Shippo…" Kagome woke him up. "What Kagome?" he said drowsily. "Take Kirara and go get Kouga. Tell him that Inuyasha took Ayame and have him come here and he will find Ayame. Oh, and don't tell him I'm here." She instructed him, "O.k. but why?" Shippo was a little confused. "Don't ask, just do it," She said. Just then, Kirara turned into her true demon form. Shippo hopped on Kirara, and they were off toward Kouga's tribe. Kagome watched them go until they were out of site. Then Kagome turned to where Inuyasha and Ayame lay. "Why couldn't that be me?" she thought.

After a couple of hours past, Kagome heard the roar of Kirara. She knew Kouga was close. She hid in some brush close to where Inuyasha and Ayame lay. Then, Kirara landed and Kouga hopped off. " I smell half breed!" he said under his breath and he ran quietly into the woods. There, he found Inuyasha and Ayame snuggled together under the red cloak. "Grrrr…" Kouga mumbled. He pulled out his sword, held it high above his head, and yelled in anger "DIE INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha awoke in a fluster, he saw Kouga swing his sword down, aiming for Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha grabbed Ayame and jumped back. "Damn you, Inuyasha!!" Kouga yelled, "First you take Kagome, and now you take Ayame?!" "I didn't take Kagome!" Inuyasha replied. "Well, then why did she break up with me?!" Kouga asked, "I don't know!" Inuyasha replied in anger. He grabbed the Tetsuiga and swung it at Kouga. Kouga blocked it and they kept fighting. Ayame awoke and screamed in fright, "What's going on?!!" Then she realized whom Inuyasha was fighting with. "Kouga?" she thought, "what's he doing here? I thought he was back with the tribe?" Then Kouga broke her thoughts by almost slashing Inuyasha's torso. "Inuyasha!!!" Ayame cried. "Don't worry about me, Ayame!" he cried back to her. She watched in terror as the men she loved, and once loved, fought. Then Ayame realized something about Inuyasha. His hair was darkening, and his dog-like ears seemed to be protruding into his scalp. "Inuyasha!" Ayame cried, "Your hair…your ears!" "Huh?" Inuyasha thought. He felt the top of his head to see if his ears had changed. Indeed they did, his ears had disappeared completely. He took a lock of his hair and examined it. It too had changed, instead of a silvery-white color, it was blacker than coal. He looked up into the sky to see it was a new moon. "Oh no, I'm human!" he thought. Then Kouga's sword slashed across his chest and arm. "AAAHH!!!" He shouted in pain as he fell to the ground. He clenched his wounds. "Inuyasha!" screamed Ayame. Then Kouga raised his sword and said, "Now it's time to finish you off…" He swung his sword down, but was stopped by Ayame who had blocked it with her own sword. She grabbed the other end of the sword and hit Kouga in the head with the handle, knocking him out. He lay on the ground unconscious. "Inuyasha!!" Ayame cried as she ran to him, but her voice wasn't the only one heard, because out of the brush, came Kagome…


	6. Heart's Desire: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Inuyasha's Confession**

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha also. "Kagome?" said Ayame, "What are you doing here?" "What do you think I'm doing here?" Kagome replied nastily. "We thought you were in the forest with Shippo and Kirara." Ayame said. "You think I would leave you two alone? Hell no I wouldn't!" Kagome said. "But-" Ayame began to speak, but was interrupted by Kagome, "You stole him from me Ayame!" Kagome yelled at her. "No I didn't Ayame protested. "Bullshit! I told you I still loved him, and then I saw you kissing him! – "She didn't kiss me," Inuyasha said, "I kissed her…"


	7. Heart's Desire: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome's Confession

"You- You what!" Kagome said as she choked on her tears, "You kissed her!" "Yes" Inuyasha replied, "I love her- very much." He looked at Ayame, and they gave a little smile. "Well, you know what, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice scaling, "I LOVE YOU!" "Huh?" Inuyasha was confused "Yes, Inuyasha! I love you! I've always loved you!" She grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips. It lasted a couple moments, and then she broke the kiss. Inuyasha leaned back. He was very surprised, and his eyes were wide. He stared at Kagome, Kagome stared at him, Ayame stared at both of them wondering what was going to happen next. Then Inuyasha came forward and kissed Kagome. Ayame's heart struck with pain. Tears formed in her eyes. She tried so hard not to cry. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped kissing. Then Inuyasha realized that he had just kissed Kagome in front of Ayame. He stood up. "Ayame-" he said feeling bad. "No. It's o.k. Inuyasha, I understand, you still have feelings for her." Her bottom lip trembled "Thanks for understanding, Ayame!" Said Kagome happily as she hugged Inuyasha. "Well, I guess I'll be going." There was no response. She picked up her sword near where Kouga lay, and walked slowly, letting it drag behind her. Then she stopped. She slowly turned around, "Inuyasha," she said quietly, "Thank you for tonight, what you've given me is so special," He stared at her "I will always love you, no matter what happens." And with that she went on walking out of the forest, out of sight, and up a very steep hill…


	8. Heart's Desire: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the Edge

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there hugging. Inuyasha was not sure about his decision. "I love Kagome – so much. But what she did to me," He thought "She hurt me so much! What if she goes back to Kouga? What will I do?" He then got serious. "What am I thinking? I love Ayame!" Then he stopped hugging Kagome and said to her "Kagome…I gotta go." And he ran off In Ayame's direction. He followed her scent. He ran up the hill that Ayame had come up. Her scent got stronger and stronger. He followed it until he saw a cliff. He then saw Ayame standing on the edge of the cliff. "Ayame!" Inuyasha called out. She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha with a look on her face that struck his heart harder than when Kikyo shot her arrow through him sealing him to the tree. She looked down the cliff, out stretched her arms, rocked her weight forward, and let herself fall of the edge of the cliff…


	9. Heart's Desire: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I'll Never Let You Go

"Nooooo!" Screamed Inuyasha. He ran to the edge of the cliff, jumped in the air, and dove off the edge after Ayame. He fell at outrageous speeds. "Ayame!" He called to her. Her eyes were closed. "I can hear him, but I can't turn back now." She thought. She didn't realize Inuyasha had jumped of the edge after her. He flattened himself out so he could drop faster. She was now about eight feet away from him. "Come on!" he thought. He pushed himself so flat that he picked up 3 miles. He reached out, but he still wasn't close enough. Then, the sun rose over the horizon, Inuyasha turned back into a half demon. "Now I can get to her!" he thought. He used his flying power(sounds fishy) to speed up to Ayame. He then reached out and grabbed her. She felt an arm wrap around her waist unexpectedly. "Huh?" She thought, then Inuyasha grabbed onto a ledge. The rock cut into his hand and wrist. The force of them falling and then suddenly stopping caused them to slam against the cliff wall. Ayame now realized that it was Inuyasha whom was holding onto her. "Inuyasha-you-" she began, but was interrupted by Inuyasha, "We'll talk about that later! Grab on to my shoulders!" She held on and Inuyasha used both hands to hold on to the ledge. He looked on each side of him to see if there was a ledge large enough for them to rest on. He spotted one that was protruding from the rock wall that had an overhang above it. Inuyasha swung from the ledge he was holding onto, to another ledge. He inched his way closer and closer to the large ledge. The more he inched, the more he swung, the more he swung, the harder it was to hold on. He finally reached the ledge. Ayame got on first and then helped Inuyasha up. They took a moment to catch their breaths. Then Inuyasha stared at Ayame, his face filled with fright and anger. Ayame gave him a look of sorrow and submission. Then Inuyasha jolted forward and held Ayame tight. "How could you do that to me!" He said as tears ran down his face. "I-I'm so sorry!" Ayame sobbed into his chest. "Why did you still jump off? I know you saw me." He asked her. "I thought you still loved Kagome, so I figured there was no place for me." She replied. "Ayame," Inuyasha began, "There is always a place for you…and that's in my heart." "But, Inuyasha, you risked your life for me!" she cried. Then Inuyasha put his cheek to her cheek, and whispered in her ear, "I'll never let you go…"


	10. Heart's Desire: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kikyo's Return

After they had rested, Inuyasha put Ayame on his back and flew to the top of the cliff. Once he reached the top, he put Ayame down. "We better get back." Inuyasha said. But then a familiar voice said, "Going so soon?" Inuyasha and Ayame looked over to see Kikyo. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" "Inuyasha, I think the question is what are _you doing_?" she replied. Inuyasha stared at her confused. "What are you doing with that wolf demon?" she said with a very mad look on her face. "Well," Inuyasha explained, "We're together." "What ever happened to our relationship Inuyasha?" she yelled. "Since when did we _have_ a relationship, Kikyo?" he replied in an unpleasant tone, "You sealed me to a tree for fifty fucking years and you call that a relationship!" "Only because I was mistaken! I thought you had killed my village, but it ended up being Naraku!" she shouted. "You had your chance Kikyo, but now my heart is taken." Inuyasha said almost with pleasure. "Well maybe you haven't thought your relationship with that wolf demon over thoroughly." She began, "How can two people fall in love with each other in a matter of a day? It's impossible! She is probably just using you!" "Don't believe her Inuyasha!" Ayame cried. "Silence!" Kikyo yelled. Kikyo's soul collectors swarmed around Ayame, embracing her in their grasp. "She could be making you fall in love with her for a reason," Kikyo began, "She will use you to get the jewel shards and kill Naraku, then she will steel them from you and give them to Kouga and he will marry her which will leave you in the dust!" Kikyo spat the words out at Inuyasha. "Dammit!" Inuyasha thought, "What if Kikyo _is _right? What if she is using me?" "I wouldn't have jumped off that damn cliff if I was using you Inuyasha!" Ayame cried. Inuyasha thought about her words for a moment. "Yes, but if Inuyasha hadn't saved you, you probably could have saved yourself!" Kikyo yelled. "Fuck off you jealous bitch!" Ayame cursed at Kikyo. (Jerry Springer moment! Forgive Ayame for this but if I were her I would be pissed too) "Silence!" Kikyo yelled as the soul collectors tightened their hold on Ayame. "Damn! What do I do!" Inuyasha thought as pressuring moments passed. He now stood between Kikyo and Ayame. He began to regret Ayame's love. "Are you regretting her love, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked poisonously, it was almost like she could taste the fear in him. "You must decide soon." She said putting more pressure on him. "I-I can't." Inuyasha said weakly. "Fine!" Kikyo yelled, "Then I will choose for you!" She grabbed an arrow and put it in her bow, she pulled it back, and let it fly straight towards Ayame. "NOOOOOO!" Inuyasha screamed. He jumped in front of the arrow trying to block it, but he couldn't. The arrow went zooming past him and hit Ayame straight in the heart. "Uhn…" Ayame gave a small breath as the arrow punctured her chest. The soul collectors let go of Ayame and she fell to the ground. "AYAME!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to her. He dropped to his knees next to her. He picked her up and held her in his arms. "It's alright Inuyasha, I'll be fine." She said faintly. "No Ayame, don't leave me!" Inuyasha was crying so hard he was shaking, "I love you." He whispered through his tears. "I love you too." She replied. Then they kissed one last time, but then Ayame's body became limp, and her lips cold, and she died. Inuyasha laid her on the ground and he took the arrow from her chest. He put his forehead to hers, trying to hold in his emotions until he could no longer. He looked up to the sky and howled in pain and agony. "Don't pretend you care Inuyasha." Kikyo said rudely. "I DO care! Ayame was the love of my life, someone I felt I could truly open up to, and now you killed her!" Inuyasha hissed at Kikyo. Kikyo gave a small smile of pleasure when Inuyasha mentioned that she had killed Ayame. Inuyasha growled at her poisonous smile. "Ayame's soul will not rest in peace until I AVENGE HER!" Inuyasha yelled. He grabbed the Tetsusiaga, raised it up above his head, ran up to Kikyo, and…dropped it. "How do you plan on avenging Ayame if you aren't going to kill me?" she laughed. Inuyasha just stood there, his eyes becoming red and three purple stripes formed on both of his cheeks. "Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, curious of his behaviors. He still just stood there. She waved her hand in front of his face. Then he quickly grabbed her wrist, piercing his nails through her skin. "Inuyasha!" she cried. "I will avenge her like this!" he said as he snapped her wrist. "AAAHHH!" she screamed in pain as the bone shattered into pieces. He ripped his shirt off in rage. He then slashed at her with extended claws. He managed to cut her up well enough, but it wasn't good enough for him. He soon began to slaughter Kikyo to shreds. "DIE!" he screamed. Then, a blue light came dancing down from the sky. It danced down and around Ayame's body; it seemed to have an angelic look to it. It then entered Ayame's body; the blue light had been her soul. Ayame took a huge gaping breath as she came back to life. "Huh? What the?" she thought, "I'm alive? But why?" Then she saw Inuyasha crouching over Kikyo's dead body. "Inuyasha!" she called to him happily. He turned around, his claws covered in blood. Then, he jumped up and landed straight in front of Ayame. He just stared at her for a second, a fanged grin coming upon his face. Then Ayame realized that he had red eyes and purple stripes on his face. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?" she asked as she stepped forward toward him. Then he slashed her lower rib just enough to make it bleed. "Inuyasha!" she cried. Then she realized he was in his demonic state. "How do I get him out of it?" she thought. He pushed her to the ground. She landed on her back, right at the edge of the cliff. He then grabbed her wrists pinning her to the ground. He crouched over her, still with that grin on his face. He then teased this skin on her neck with his fangs. "Kagome used the Sit command, but I can't." she thought. His fangs traveled up her neck to her chin and his claw was raised ready to slash her again. Then, she got an idea. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Then, his eyes began to turn back into a beautiful amber-gold, and the stripes on his cheeks faded away. When he was back to being a half demon, he realized whom was kissing him. "Ayame!" he said in surprise, "You're alive! But why?" "I asked the same question." She said softly, she was glad he was back to normal. Inuyasha then picked her up and held her in his arms. "Ayame, I love you," He said quite sternly "and I'm sorry for ever doubting your love." "I love you, too. There was a reason Kouga forgot his promise." She said happily, but then her wounds stung and she clutched them. "We better get you to Keade's, she will tend to your wounds." And with that Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusiaga, put Ayame on his back, and flew to Keade's.

I know what you're thinking…CHEESY! CHEESY! CHEESY! Forgive me, but I had fun writing it. But please tell me what I can improve and if it was cheesy (even if you have already reviewed) Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Night of Peace

** Once they reached Keade's village, it was already dark. Inuyasha knocked on Keade's door loudly. The old woman opened the door to see the silver haired hanyou standing there with Ayame on his back. "I need your help, Keade." Inuyasha said sternly. "What can I do for ye?" the old woman asked. "Ayame needs your care, she is badly injured." He replied. Keade let the two into the small hut like structure. "Inuyasha, fetch a pale of water to clean her wounds." Inuyasha disliked being told what to do, but Ayame needed treatment. He brought back the bucket of water and Keade took Ayame into the back room so she could get a better look at her wounds without Inuyasha there (winkwink; ) ). She cleansed them carefully, and gently wrapped the bandages around Ayame's upper body, sort of making a shirt of bandages. She gave Ayame a change of clothes that would be more comfortable to sleep in. She then changed. Once she was done, they met Inuyasha in the middle room where he had made a fire. They all sat down and warmed themselves. Keade took a pot over to the fire and cooked some rice for them. When they finished eating, Inuyasha explained what had happened. "So why did she come back to life?" Inuyasha asked. "Because you avenged her out of love to rest her soul, but the only place her soul would rest, is with you." She replied. Ayame kissed his cheek and said, "See, I really do love you, I turned down heaven for you." "I love you so much!" he said as he grabbed her sat her in his lap. Ayame laughed. "Better be off to bed." Keade advised, "Will ye be staying the night?" "If that's alright with you." Ayame said. "Come, let me show ye to the room." Keade brought them to a room with a mat set up. "I will see ye in the morning." She said. Keade lit a lantern and put it in their room. Keade was off to bed and Inuyasha got in bed also. Since it was a hot night, Ayame slept in her bandages. She crawled into bed with Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Her hand rested on his bare chest. "You look so cute without your shirt off." She giggled. "Hey so would you." He replied. "Inuyasha!" she laughed. She buried her head into her shoulder and neck. "I love you so much, Inuyasha." She said as she kissed his neck. "I love you too." He replied as he kissed her and held her closer. They stayed up for hours talking about many things. Then, Ayame dozed off. Inuyasha watched her as she slept soundly in his arms. He felt so much love for her. Perhaps she would consider being his mate? But should he ask? How would he? When would he? And where? He would be very nervous to ask her. "Whatever…I'll worry about this later." He thought. He then took the lantern and blew out the flame, and the dim light coming from the room faded away. He lay there still looking at her. "I hope you will accept." He whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face gently. He then gently dozed off into a sea of many dreams.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A Day of Enjoyment

Ayame awoke to the sound of a few birds chirping in the morning, it was hazy and cold out side, but it was nice. She turned over to see Inuyasha still asleep and gently kissed his cheek. He moaned and turned over on his other side, opposite of Ayame. Ayame got up to check her wounds. She faced the wall opposite of him and unwrapped the bandages around her breast just enough to see where the arrow had gone through. It had almost completely healed, since she was a demon, but it still left a scar behind. Inuyasha secretly watched her as she checked her wounds, he wasn't being perverted…o.k., a little perverted, but he just liked to watch Ayame's every move. When Ayame was done checking the wound, she put on the shirt Keade let her borrow and went outside. The air was cool as it nipped her cheeks and nose. She took a deep breath of the morning air, renewing herself for a new day. She undid her pigtails and shook out her hair. Her gorgeous, auburn, wavy locks then rested on her shoulders. All of the sudden, Ayame heard rustling in the bushes on the side of Keade's house. Out of the bushes came Kikyo, she didn't seem angry, she had more of a soft look on her face. "Kikyo!" Ayame said in surprise. There was a moment's pause. "How do you do it?" Kikyo asked. "Do what?" Ayame asked back. "How do you make the man I have loved for more than fifty years fall in love with you in the matter of a day?" she said. "I guess its true love." Ayame said in an unsure tone, as if not to offend Kikyo. There was no reply. Kikyo just stood there with that soft look upon her face. Then Kikyo's attention turned down the path from Keade's house. "They're coming." She said. Then she hid in the bushes and disappeared. Ayame stood there, waiting for whoever was coming. Then she heard voices, familiar voices. They were the voices of Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kouga. They turned the corner of the path and saw Ayame. They stopped, all of them. It was quite an uncomfortable moment, especially between Ayame and Kagome. "Hey," Kagome finally said. "Hey," Ayame replied. "So, you guys spent the night here?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I had wounds that needed to be treated, so we came here." Ayame replied. "Oh," said Kagome. "Uh…are you still mad about-" Ayame began but was cut off. "Oh, about that? No! Kouga and I are back together." Said Kagome. "That's good," Ayame said. Everyone seemed so quiet. Then Kouga broke the silence. "Is that stupid mutt still around or did he die or something?" This made Ayame steam with anger. "Kouga, I'm tired of you saying such nasty things about him! You're just jealous because he's a hell of a lot hotter than you!" Kouga was silent. Then he said, "Well Kagome doesn't think that do you Kagome?" he said turning to her. Kagome giggled, a guilty look on her face. Kouga began to turn red with anger. "C'mon guys, we can make breakfast in Keade's house." Sango said, changing the subject. "And I brought some food for us!" Kagome said patting her backpack. "O.k." Ayame said, "Come on in."

The group settled down as Kagome pulled out some pans and stuff to cook with. "Boy! I'm starving!" Shippo piped up. "Then I think you'll enjoy this!" Kagome said pulling out a lollipop. "Yummy!" Shippo squealed as he grabbed it and began to lick it up. "I'll go get Inuyasha up." Ayame said walking into their room.

"Inuyasha, time to get up," she said kissing him in between words. He took in a deep morning breath and kissed her. "Good morning" He said softly, "Good morning," She replied. She lay on top of him as he rubbed her back. She kissed his neck. "Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are all here. Kagome is fixing us breakfast." "We better get up then," Inuyasha said as they got up and walked out of their room. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Inuyasha said cheerfully,"…except Kouga." Kouga growled. "Listen, why don't you two try to start your relationships new?" Ayame suggested. "Yeah," agreed Kagome, "We won't be successful in finding the Shikon shards if all you guys do is fight." "I suppose your right." Kouga said kissing up to Kagome. "Feh." Inuyasha would never become close friends with Kouga. He despised him for stealing Kagome, and now even more for how he treated Ayame. "Fine," Inuyasha agreed, "But I'm doing it for the rest of the group's sake, not his." Ayame rolled her eyes. "Breakfast is ready!" Kagome said giving everyone an omellette.

After everyone was finished Kagome offered Ayame to go in the hot springs with she and Sango. "I'd love to!" Ayame exclaimed. They all jumped up and ran to the spring. The men of the group walked behind them sluggishly. "Man, what's with women and hot springs?" Kouga said. "I have no idea." Inuyasha replied. "Actually, I find women bathing in hot springs quite fascinating!" Miroku said excitedly as he hurried up to go spy on the girls, but was caught by his kimono by Inuyasha. "You little perv." Inuyasha said exasperated.

All three girls undressed and jumped into the steamy, warm water. Shippo joined them. All three girls laughed and giggled while the perverted Miroku watched them. Inuyasha and Kouga played with Kagome's playing cards. "See anything good Miroku?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "Not yet." He replied.

**About an hour passed once Kagome, Sango, and Shippo decided to get out. Ayame stayed in to bathe a little more. She got dressed, made some natural soap, and got undressed again and got back into the hot spring. She was scrubbing her body when everyone had left…except Inuyasha.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When a Man Loves a Woman

Warning: Little bit of a lime .

Inuyasha silently went into the hot spring. Ayame's back was facing him. He undressed and slipped silently into the water. He took some soap in his hands and began to scrub her back and shoulders. He took her by surprise. "Inuyasha," she said, she didn't think he would do anything like this. "I'm surprised." She told him. "Well, I think we can take our relationship to the next level." He said wisely. "You just want 'you know what'," she said turning around. "No, all I want is you." He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She put her arms around his neck as they enclosed into a tight embrace. They broke the kiss and stared at one another. Ayame bit her lip embarrassedly as Inuyasha gave her a wink. They knew what would happen next.

They got dressed and ran to Keade's house, locking themselves in the room they had slept in the night before. They both laughed and giggled. He lied her down and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him, then he looked into her loving, bright green eyes and he leaded forward, kissing her hard, yet passionately on the lips and without hesitation she returned his kiss. The two of them would never be alone again; they would always be together, and always have each other. And so in the quiet of the evening, they made love…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Question

They lied on the mat in each other's arms, only the blanket covering them. "Ayame," Inuyasha said sounding nervous and serious at the same time. "Yes?" Ayame replied. "Will you be my mate?" he had just asked her the question that he had wished to ask her all along. Ayame sat up, her mouth wide opened; she sat there for a minute, then kissed him hard. "Inuyasha, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I want to fight by your side, I want to bear your children. Yes, Inuyasha, Yes, I will be your mate."

Ayame had now found her true love, and a lesson in life. The one that walks in front of you may not be the one that you seek, but maybe the person behind you, the one you least expect is the one right for you.

Inuyasha now had found the true meaning of love, but actually, love is the question, the answer is what you make out of it.

And the two lived with this dignity, partnership, and love in their hearts forever…

**THE END**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Word From the Author

HAHAHA! I'm finally done! I'm soooooo sorry for the cheesiness, bad grammar, and short sections of this story! But I hope that if you look past all that, you might have enjoyed it. When I first got the idea of this story, I was just writing it in a yellow spiral notebook. How sad is that? But I did manage to get it on the site! Thank goodness! And if it weren't for a friend of mine, I would have never gotten this story done! Plus she wrote the little lime part! She originally gave me more than that, but I had to size it down to fit the story. Otherwise it was wonderful! Thank you soooooo much for the reviews and I hope that I will get some new ones! Sorry if I'm being a review whore about all this, but hey, its better than being a regular one! I forgot one last throughout this entire story…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! DAMMIT!

**Well, that's all folks! I hope you've enjoyed the story!**


End file.
